Ella Lokovin
Ella Lokovin (24 September 1965 - 1 November 2023) was a dark angel , the oldest daughter of Paulina and Evgeny Lokovin , older sister of Vladimir Lokovin , ex-wife of Alexander Nexen and the mother of Amanda Lokovin. Ella believed in the importance of blood purity and supported her brother in attacking the humankind. This changed, however, for a short period, when she married Sasha Nexen and her daughter's life was put in danger by her brother. Ella took necessary measures to protect her family, including telling her aunt, Avelina Lokovin about her pregnancy and leaving Russia to defend her child. Ella survived the final battle of the Second Destiny War and was imprisoned in the upper-world for eight years, until her death in 2023. Biography Early Life (1965-1983) Ella Lokovin was the oldest daughter of Paulina and Evgeny Lokovin, born in 1965 in the aristocratic Lokovin Castle. She had a younger brother, Vladimir Lokovin. Ella was taught the philosophy of blood purity from a young age and grew up prejudiced in favor of dark creatures. Also, she was raised in a strict upbringing, which means she was taught to be tough. Ella was homeschooled by her mother and her aunt. Before the War In 1984, when Ella was nineteen years old, her mother Paulina was murdered by a pure-angel. Seven years later, Ella's and Vladimir's father, Evgeny Lokovin, committed suicide by using a very dark spell. *Reliable sources assume he did that because he couldn't deal with his wife's loss. A year after the tragedy, Ella and Evgeny decided to leave their family castle, and move to Russia where their aunt was living. There she met her future husband, Alexander Nexen, a human. They got married in the same year, and in 1994 Ella got pregnant. When Alexander Nexen figured out who Ella is, he left her, and never knew about his daughter. In the same year, Ella told her aunt Avelina about her being pregnant, and she was worried and terrified because she knew how her brother would react and what he could do to her child, so Avelina and Ella decided to leave Russia and move back to America, while Vladimir stayed in Russia. In 1994, Ella gave birth to a girl who she named Amanda. * It is known that Ella wanted to name her daughter either Amanda or Emily On 14 June 1999, Vladimir figured out about his sister getting pregnant from a human, and flew to America to kill the Nephilim. The moment he arrived at the castle, he started a fight with his sister. When the five-year-old Amanda Lokovin came to the room, Vladimir managed to hit her with a deadly spell, and a second after he was killed by Ella by accident. Amanda, which was dying, could control souls from a young age. Ella decided to sacrifice her aunt to save Amanda's life. On June 15, Amanda succeeded the soul transformation. After that, Ella and Amanda moved to the dark world. Lokovin's followers built a new castle, which was Ella's and Amanda's new permanent home. Her brother's attempt affected Ella very seriously. She became ruffian and tough, enjoyed abusing humans and creatures, and the only thing she ever wanted was to win the Second Destiny War and let darkness rise over the world. All the years until the war, she raised Amanda to be the strongest one out of the four Destiny Kids. Second Destiny War (2015) On the war day, Ella prepared Amanda and all the dark creatures for their victory, but Ella herself did not participate in the main attacks, she was responsible for protecting the castle. But despite all her efforts, the castle was ruined by goblins who ran away from her dungeon. When the war was over and the darkness lost for the first time in decades, Ella tried to ran away but was caught by angels who took her to a dungeon in the upper-world, and kept her there until her death in 2023. Death Ella was living in a dungeon somewhere in the upper-world (the exact place is unknown for anyone except the angels themselves) for eight years. She could not use her powers since they were 'blocked' by the angel's spells and she had no one left to rescue her since her daughter was dead and all the dark creatures were locked in the dark world. In the age of fifty-eight, Ella dies, and her body gets cremated. Physical Appearance Ella Lokovin is short, slim, pretty and tanned, with blue eyes and long peanut-brown hair. Her hair coloring thus differs from most of the Lokovin dynasty, who has blond hair. * Being a dark angel, Ella's body doesn't age and so she remains young forever. Personality and Traits Ella was a very proud woman who frequently demonstrated a haughty and disdainful attitude, looking down upon others. As she believed in the importance of blood purity and valued her family's wealth, she was prejudiced towards humankind and other creatures who aren't dark. While she treated most people coldly, Ella was very loving towards and devoted to her family. She was willing to do whatever it took to keep her daughter safe when she was put in danger, from killing her aunt to transfer her soul into Amanda's body, to killing her brother. She cared deeply about her daughter, displaying a fierce and protective temper on her behalf, as well as a ruthless determination to keep her safe. Abilities and Skills *'Love:' Ella loved her daughter dearly and was willing to do anything to protect her, going as far as to killing her aunt, to killing her brother who she spent her whole childhood with. *'Dark Arts and Spells:' Ella was a very powerful dark angel. *'Duelling:' Ella was even a better duelist than her brother. It was especially seen when she defeated Vladimir in a battle for Amanda's life. Possessions *'Lokovin's castle:' After losing her brother who owned the castle, she became the legal owner of the Lokovin Castle, where she lived with her daughter until the castle was ruined by goblins. *'Ella's castle in the dark world:' After Amanda's soul transformation, Ella decided to live in the dark world for the rest of her life, so she built a new, bigger castle, which is also known as "The Royal Castle of the Dark World". Relationships Family Vladimir Lokovin Ella appeared to have a fairly affectionate and close relationship with her younger brother Vladimir. They were raised together, spend their childhood together, and lived together for a while. After she killed him, she turned into a cruel and depressed person. Amanda Lokovin Ella was very protective of her only child, Amanda. Ella killed her brother, the closest person to her, to keep Amanda alive. Although it was believed that Amanda was forced into the life she had and that she feared her mother, Ella cared about her daughter and believed in her success. Destiny Kids Ella hated the three of the Destiny Kids. She wanted each one of them dead, which was the biggest reason for training Amanda for the Second Destiny War. Specifically, Ronald Reyman who was Ella's biggest threat, since she knew he is also a Nephilim and is as powerful as Amanda. Etymology A short form of Eleanor and Ellen, meaning "light", which is ironic. It can also mean "beautiful fairy woman" in English, and "all" or "other" in German. Category:Second Generation